marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa Sinclair (Earth-61311)
of ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61311 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., United States of America; formerly Gehenna, New Zealand, Prime Marvel Universe; Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United States of America; The Keep, England, United Kingdom, Europe, Earth-61311. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former Hydra leader | Education = | Origin = Human witch | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Jesus Saiz | First = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 1 | Death = Secret Empire Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Origins When the sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik first came to existence by the hand of S.H.I.E.L.D. and manifested in the form of a scared child, it used her power of omnipresence to secretly seek the clone of the original Red Skull. The Red Skull once had in his possession a Comic Cube that was eventually shattered by Captain America. When S.H.I.E.L.D. used one of its fragments to create Kobik, its connection with the Red Skull passed on to Kobik. The Red Skull took advantage of Kobik's naivety to indoctrinate her in the ways of Hydra behind S.H.I.E.L.D.'s back. The Red Skull then executed his greatest scheme, and had Kobik turn Captain America into the best version of himself, which for Kobik entailed he had to be loyal to Hydra. To this end, Kobik used her omnipotent powers to create an alternate timeline in which Steve Rogers was proselytized into Hydra when he was a kid. In this new timeline, Elisa Sinclair existed as a high-ranking member of the fascist organization Hydra. A powerful sorceress, she claimed to have been in league with Elder Gods such as Chthon, which entailed the possibility she was virtually immortal. In 1926, Elisa was operating in New York City, and recruited struggling housewife Sarah Rogers into a local community run by Hydra. Elisa envisioned an extremely important future was waiting for Sarah's young son Steve. After ordering her men to kill Sarah's abusive husband Joseph, Elisa abducted Steve and brought him to a Hydra academy overseas called The Keep. Despite Steve's poor physical condition, Elisa vouched for him, claiming that he was the chosen one. Steve was left under the care of The Keep's instructor Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff and Daniel Whitehall. Over the course of the following years, Rogers was indoctrinated into the ways of Hydra and became admired by Fenhoff and Whitehall for his academic skills and his dedication to Hydra's cause. World War II A couple of years before WWII broke out, in 1936, Sinclair returned to The Keep to discuss with Fenhoff, Whitehall and Hydra's leader Heinrich Zemo the possibility of joining forces with Nazi Germany. Elisa opposed Baron Heinrich Zemo's desire to join forces with Hitler, thinking him of being nothing more than a power-hungry madman. Even though Elisa warned the alliance with Hitler would consume Hydra, she was ultimately outvoted. Sinclair additionally insisted Steve was the key to Hydra's plan that they had been waiting for, and not Hitler. The war erupted, and Hydra joined the war efforts against the Allies. Steve infiltrated the United States Army's Project Rebirth, and eventually became the super-soldier Captain America, and continued working as a spy for Hydra. As part of his scheme to take over Hydra, Nazi officer Red Skull had Zemo believe Elisa was a traitor. Captain America tracked her down and confronted her in 1944, but Elisa pointed him to the true menace. After Steve confronted the Red Skull and discovered the Hydra he fought for no longer existed, Elisa approached him to bring direr news: The Allies were creating a reality-warping object known as a Cosmic Cube with which they intended to change history so they won the war. Elisa envisioned that Steve was going to survive the change and awaken in the new world decades into the future with the objective to restore the world as they knew it. Because of this, Elisa sent Steve to the ancient city of Ashomia in Japan where he was shielded from the Allies' reality-warping. In this way reality was changed into one where Hydra didn't win WWII, and Steve Rogers never served Hydra. While genuinely figthing alongisde the Allies, Captain America would become frozen in ice, and was awakened in the 21th Century by the superhero team known as the Avengers, subsequently joining their ranks. In truth, this is the way events naturally occured, until Kobik made it so it could be believed the timeline she fabricated, in which Captain America served Hydra, was the original. Present Day Months after Captain America supplanted his counterpart from this unfamiliar timeline, Elisa somehow resurfaced as well. Taking up the mantle of Madame Hydra, she assembled a new incarnation of the High Council of Hydra in preparation of Steve's eventual assumption as the new Hydra Supreme. Madame Hydra reunited with Captain America after he killed the Red Skull, supporting him as launched a plan of conquest to take over the United States of America. Weeks into Hydra's new regime, Rogers attacked The Mount, the base of the Underground, a coalition of American superheroes and civilians who opposed the new order. Following The Mount's evacuation, an A.I. back-up of Tony Stark's mind activated a self-destruct mechanism within its suit in an attempt to take Captain America with him. Madame Hydra intervened, and used a teleportation spell to save Steve's life at the cost of her own. | Powers = Magic: Elisa appears to be a powerful witch, with the ability to cast believable illusions, such as when she made Sebastian Fenhoff feel and see that he had lost his tongue, and extend her longetivity. She has claimed to have been in league with Elder Gods and Chthon himself. *'The Sight:' Elisa most notably possesses an ability of clairvoyance she referred to as "the sight." This power most likely allowed her to perceive Steve Rogers' potential when he was a kid. Apparently, in moments of uncertainty, Elisa's power are much less effective. When Hydra was deciding whether to ally themselves with Hitler or not, Elisa admitted the future was unclear to her. | Abilities = Martial Arts: Elisa possessed impressive fighting skills, being able to take out a man twice her size with ease. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Secret Empire casualties Category:Magicians Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616